


Let Me Show You Where You Live In My Heart

by realityfallsapart



Series: The Life We Made [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also minor angst, Cherry's back my dudes!!!!, Fluff, I wrote this in a bunch of 3am sessions lmao, I've been busy, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Smut, THIS IS SO CUTE, also, cute family stuff, just surprises gone wrong, like so minor I pretty much wouldn't even call it angst, non-skating au, oh hey look at that it's my severely asexual ass writing smut, our fav supportive best friend!!!, sorry this took so long, there is so much fluff in this oh my god, they're normal people in this, who let that happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityfallsapart/pseuds/realityfallsapart
Summary: "Hello? Cherr-""Yuri, god, it took you long enough to answer.""Cherry what's wrong? Are you okay? Yuuri?""Yuuri and I just got to the hospital."~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Taking place after "A Battle For The Heart", Yuri and Yuuri run into something not entirely unexpected, but definitelynotsupposed to happen now. How will they handle this going forward? Follow the next year after through snippets of their life and how they are learning to balance their relationship in proportion to everything else being thrown at them.(This is a sequel, but it can be read stand-alone)





	Let Me Show You Where You Live In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone I'm back!
> 
> I'm soooo sorry that this sequel took so long for me to write, I've been busy with my other story "Don't Leave, Please" (it turned out better than I expected, I recommend it) and school, but I've finally returned to give you all the sequel that I promised!!! :D
> 
> First, off, I'd like to credit catsforever13 and SumthinClever for giving me ideas, as long as anyone else that sparked my creativity! 
> 
> Without further ado, here's what I promised, thank you for everything you guys! I hope this lives up to your standards!
> 
> (for reference, Yuuri's birthday is on November 29) ((that will be relevant soon I promise))

Yuri was tired. Very, very, inconceivably tired. 

He had had a long day at the rink, skating for hours on end under Yuuko's critical eye to prepare himself for a competition coming up soon as he had taken up skating for a living. He was good for the little time that he had been at it, a natural as Yuuko had put it. He wasn't that big and really only got to small competitions, but he had a flair for winning them or getting close, more times than not claiming the prize money.

In practice he had ended up falling multiple times out of frustration getting the better of him and adding to his stress, making him lose his edge. Yuuko had benched him for a half an hour break, minimum (because Yuri was a stubborn ass who wouldn't take "Yuri you've practiced too much just come back tomorrow" as an answer) and Yuri had been scrolling aimlessly scrolling through twitter, annoyed at Yuuko for forcing him to stop, when he got the call.

 **Yuuri's angry best friend** _is calling you._

The ID picture of Cherry popped up. It was from a few months ago, her blue-haired head tilted back laughing, one arm around a pregnant Yuuri. It was from when they had gone out to dinner for Cherry's birthday, one of the best nights out with with someone other than family (of course that included Yuuri too) in a while. The strong persona'd omega had grown on him in the process of Yuuri and her falling deeper and deeper into their extremely strong platonic bond. Yuri could even mostly handle the random times Cherry would burst through their door and either run out with Yuuri in tow or shove Yuri into a room and the order to entertain himself for a few hours while the two of them have their "two-people parties".

But he and Cherry had only really ever texted, so he was more than a little perturbed that the omega was calling him, and in the middle of day when it was common knowledge that Yuri would be practicing. (Almost always practicing, if Yuuko hadn't benched him, Yuri thought sourly)

So he had answered it, albeit a little wary.

"Hello? Cherr-"

_"Yuri, god, it took you long enough to answer."_

Cherry's voice still had it's sarcastic tone to it even through the static of the telephone, but it was also breathless and sounded a bit stressed. However, Yuri had been spending a lot of time with the woman, and he knew that she wasn't one to flaunt her emotions about. So she was most likely stressed out of her mind and just as anxious to let her armor slip.

"Cherry what's wrong? Are you okay? Yuuri?"

By now, the conversation and Yuri's urgent tone had peeked the attention of Yuuko, but Yuri paid her no attention.

_"Yuuri and I just got to the hospital, his water broke and he's going into labor. I would have told you sooner but I didn't have any satellite connection so the call wouldn't go through, I'm sorry Yura."_

Yuri had already been up and moving before Cherry was halfway through her first sentence. He had been knowing that this day would come for a while, he just wasn't expecting it  _right now._ Which is fine. All fine. God he wanted this baby more than anything but  _not a month early oh my god._

"Cherry are you sure? He's still has like a month to go," Yuri said into the mouthpiece of his phone, shouldering open the door to Ice Castle and into the sunlight, "and besides what if this is it? Ie he going to be okay? Is a month early okay? Cherry I-"

Yuri knew he was rambling, he just couldn't stop himself. The phone was shaking in his hand and he tried to hail a taxi. He forgot his skates and all of his equipment on the bench Yuuko had him on. Fuck. Oh well.

 _"Yuri, hey, don't worry. First, this is definitely happening now. I was there. We were watching_ Mean Girls  _one moment and the next Yuuri was telling me he needed to be at the hospital."_

"Cherry that doesn't sound-"

_"Yuri, shut up, I'm not done. Anyways, I drove him, and the whole way I asked him questions and shit. I think he's fine. Now I'm not a nurse who does her shifts in the maternity ward, but I am a nurse, and I can promise you that nothing seemed out of the ordinary, besides the early date."_

Yuri got a hold of a taxi, and after getting the hospital name from Cherry, told the driver his destination and the instruction to step on it.

_"Even the doctors and nurses don't see anything wrong besides the obvious time. You guys are just going to be getting this baby earlier than expected, that's all."_

"And this  _isn't_ freaking you out in the slightest?" Yuri demanded. He knew he wasn't being fair. He just couldn't help it.

_"Yuri, stop panicking."_

"I'm not panicking," Yuri huffed.

He was lying. He was panicking.

_"Yes we are, we all know it."_

Yuri had spent the rest of the ride to the hospital asking questions and practically hyperventilating in the backseat of the taxi, Cherry trying to tirelessly have him take a few deep breaths and came down. Even in the face of possible disaster and when worried about her best friend, she was still acting like her normal caring self. 

Upon his arrival, a nurse in a pristine uniform guided him up to the room his Yuuri was in and Yuri may or may not have sprinted down the halls, the intense blankness of the hospital scent-neutralizers and disinfectant stinging his nose. When he had burst into the room, wide-eyed, a little more than slightly panicked and worried for his mate and unborn baby, and a bit sweaty from running, he had found Yuuri looking more or less like his normal self in a hospital bed, a few wires around him. Cherry was in a seat next to Yuuri, and there was a doctor checking over some of the beeping machines. 

It took Yuri a while to calm down from the high he had been on, both from fear and the elation of knowing that soon enough, he would be able to hold his baby in his arms. But after both Yuuri and Cherry had to get him to a much more stable emotional state, things had started picking up, Yuuri contractions becoming more and more painful. He ended up getting an epidermal after twelve hours to try and relieve some of the intense sensations and bone-grinding waves of anguish settling over his body. The birth itself had been relatively straightforward, somewhat harrowing because in the beginning it looked as if the umbilical cord was wrapped around the baby's neck, but that fear was soon put to rest.

With one last push forcing a half-scream out of Yuuri's mouth and the cry of a newborn immediately taking up the silence, the baby was born. At 3:57 the morning after Yuuri first went into labor and at four pounds, fourteen ounces, Roza Plisetsky, their beautiful baby girl, was born.

Cherry, next to the both of them and lending a hand to hold to Yuuri and Yuri alike throughout the entire procedure, had cheered. Yuri had choked back a sob as Roza was cleaned and handed to Yuuri, who cradled the baby close. Yuuri started to cry, big fat tears of contentment and love. He had beckoned Yuri over after a few moments and with slow, gentle motions, placed her into Yuri's arms. Yuri held her close, yet gingerly, worried he was accidentally going to hurt her. And that's when he started to cry, really cry, sniveling with a smile so wide it split his face.

"Cherry! Look at her! Look at her!"

They had both been overjoyed, to say the least. 

Cherry had held Roza while Yuri and Yuuri dried their tears, whispering to the little girl about how she was going to be the best aunt in the world and show her all the best things to do and have the most fun. 

That had been roughly an hour ago, which brought Yuri to his present exhausted state of mind. Yuuri had passed out soon enough after the birth, as expected. Cherry had been picked up by her girlfriend not too long after Yuuri had fallen asleep, promising to return tomorrow. Yuuri's family had been here earlier and they too had left to sleep. The nurses and doctors were gone for the moment, some of them making a space for Roza with all of the other premature babies, and they had let Yuri hold her for a little longer after they had already taken care of all of the immediate needs Roza had. Yuri was sitting in one of the too-hard hospital chairs, his daughter in his arms.

Her head was tucked away in the crook of his elbow, her tiny body curled right up more than easily in his forearm. Yuri looked down at her. She was so dwarfed when compared to just Yuri's arm, a product of her premature birth and Yuri's huge stature. She was sleeping peacefully, her mouth parted, making the occasional murmur in her slumber. 

Yuri was feeling so much right now he didn't even know  _what_ kinds of emotions he was experiencing, as if the sheer overflow of feelings short-circuited his nervous system and normal human functionality did nothing but fizzle out into existence because holy  _ **fuck**_ ,he was-

In the amount of time it took to take in a breath, Yuri's head--which had been cast over to the side to look at his Yuuri--whipped back around as he felt movement against his arm. Roza stirred in her sleep and Yuri, so profoundly inexperienced as he was in parenting, froze up and didn't dare move a muscle. He might have even held his breath (not that he would ever admit it). She whimpered a little, one minuscule clenched fist coming up to her face. This restored Yuri's motor skills and he immediately whispered softly, naturally falling into his mother tongue. 

"Hush, Roza, shush, it's all right."

With his spare hand Yuri wrapped two fingers gently around her fist and applied just enough pressure to push her fist down and away from her face. Roza's small features scrunched up and she yawned, the pink of her tongue peaking out. Roza stilled in Yuri's arms and she very slowly opened her eyes for the first time. Much like her unconventionally premature birth, Roza hadn't opened her eyes at birth, instead kept them closed shut, shaking her tiny fists around and wailing softly at the world. Now though, her eyelids lifted to reveal the most beautiful eyes Yuri had ever seen. They were a blue so crystal and clear that they reveled he sky itself on a sunny day, light yet rich in color, star-bursting in the most brilliant pattern.

A soft, giddy grin slid over Yuri's features and he stroked his thumb over the soft and delicate skin of his daughter's arm. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and felt another ball of emotion well up in his throat. Pride, awe, and an immeasurable quantity of love. 

"Look at you, so small, so tiny. My Принцесса." 

* * *

Yuuri collapsed against the sofa in their living room and throwing himself into Yuri's lap, demanding attention. He had put Roza down for her nap almost two hours ago, but the month-old baby refused to sleep, fussing and crying when Yuuri would put her into the crib, apparently not interested in sleeping at all no matter how much Yuuri silently pleaded with her to. Yuri had tried too, but nothing had worked and Yuuri took over again, instead keeping her out of her crib, rocking her to sleep. It was time consuming and Roza still protested, but it was worth it. 

Now though, Yuuri was in desperate need for Yuri cuddles. He had been recently deprived of them after he had given birth because Roza knew how to keep them on their toes and gobbled up most of their time. Not that either of them were complaining, Roza was their joy, a product of their love, their  _daughter;_ they loved her unconditionally. A few less hours of sleep and a lack of snuggles was a small price to pay if it meant that they got something as precious as her. 

"Cuddle me," Yuuri demanded softly, tossing his arm over his eyes and letting all of the tension just melt out of his body as Yuri chuckled and immediately threaded a large hand through Yuuri's black hair. 

"You're very demanding, Мой славный котёнок" Yuri grumbled in response in mock annoyance. Yuri didn't have the greatest vantage point from Yuuri's arm blocking his view, but he knew without a doubt that Yuuri scrunched his nose up at the pet name.

"I'm not a kitten!" he whined, throwing his arm down only to pout. 

"Yes you are. If it makes you feel any better though, you're my kitten."

"That doesn't make me feel any better at all!"

Yuri started, looking down at his husband with surprised eyes for a heartbeat before snapping back to attention. He immediately started to dish out the only proper punishment for disrespecting his honor like that: tickles. Obviously.

Yuuri gasped in shock and started to laugh, pushing at Yuri's hands fruitlessly, letting out little breathy "Stop! Stop, Yura -ah!"'s with a tone that suggested something the total  _opposite_ of innocent. (But Yuri wasn't thinking about that at all. Of course not, why would he?) Yuri didn't stop his assault though, instead grinning and only tickling harder. Yuuri was laughing loudly, tears prickling at his eyes at this point. He tried to squirm away, but only ended off sliding off the couch, Yuri following him. The blond ended up sitting on top of Yuuri in a mildly suggestive position, one hand holding Yuuri's wrists up and over his head to keep them from possibly trying to stop Yuri's onslaught, and the other still resting on Yuuri's side, this time just stroking the skin there instead of tickling.

"You deserved that."

"What-I....Yuri!" Yuuri sputtered, eyes wide in disbelief. "You tickled me!"

"Yes, I did," Yuri affirmed, leaning down, "I'm glad you noticed."

"No one deserves to be tickled."

"If I remember correctly, you were tickling Roza just yesterday."

"That's different! She's an infant! Besides, she enjoyed it."

"And you didn't? I seem to recall you laughing to the point of tears just minutes ago, Мой славный котёнок."

"That's different! And  _shush_ Yura I'm not a kitten!"

Yuri stopped his face inches from Yuuri's, a smirk pulling at his lips.

"Sure you aren't." Yuri's voice wasn't much higher than a whisper, but he blamed it on the sudden charge in the air between them. Which he suddenly didn't mind, because Yuuri was craning his neck upwards and Yuri was meeting him halfway. 

It wasn't like they haven't kissed recently. In fact, they were frequently stealing kisses in their daily lives and even finding the time to have a respectable amount of make-out sessions over the past two-almost-three weeks that Roza had finally been home with them, but there had been a very noticeable lack in normal intimacy between them. So maybe when their lips met it was hungrier than usual, maybe it was hotter, more demanding from both ends, maybe, just maybe, they were both hoping this would end up where it was headed. 

 _Holy fucking shit did I miss this,_ Yuri thought as he attached his lips to the underside of Yuuri's jaw and  _sucked,_ hell-bent on leaving marks on Yuuri's beautiful skin. It had been so long since they had been like this with each other.

Yuuri gasped at Yuri working a hickey into his skin, but couldn't do anything to stop it for his hands were still pined in one of Yuri's big ones above his head. Yuuri whined, demanding Yuri's attention once again. As much as he was enjoying this, he wanted to kiss Yuri senseless before they started to throw clothes off in a hurry. 

Yuri knew what Yuuri was trying to do, but he didn't give in to his lover's whiny sounds, not relenting until Yuuri had a handful of dark hickeys etched onto his pale skin. Then, he relented after admiring his work and letting out a pleased-sounding rumble. Yuri dragged his mouth upwards, peppering Yuuri's cheeks and face with a few stray kisses before sealing their mouths together once again. He sucked at Yuuri's bottom lip and released Yuuri's hands, bringing the one that Yuri used to be holding Yuuri's wrists with up to Yuuri's face to stroke the skin there. He slipped his other palm under the hem of Yuuri's shirt.

Reacting immediately, Yuuri wrapped his arms around Yuri's neck, splaying his fingers wide across Yuri's back. Their kiss deepened when Yuuri opened his mouth with a muffled sounding moan and their bodies were crushed together, not even the tiniest bit of distance between them. Soon enough, the heat between them reached the breaking point and Yuri ground down, forcing their mouths apart so they both could let out a moan of ecstasy. 

"Yura, we have to move this somewhere else besides our living room floor." Yuuri groaned out, feeling his dick stir in his pants and the wanting crashing over him in waves. Yuri hummed for a moment before nibbling on Yuuri's ear for a moment. 

"No we don't. I like you right here, under me."

"Yuri there's a window  _right there._ "

"So?"

"Yura, even if we were voyeurs, our neighbors have  _kids._ "

"Tch, fine. Legs," Yuri said, but Yuuri could tell that he wasn't annoyed in the slightest.

Yuuri complied, wrapping his legs around Yuri's waist and hooking his ankles. Yuri slid his hands under Yuuri's back and arse, lifting up until they were in a sitting position. Only then did he stand up with Yuuri in his arms, taking purposeful strides towards their bedroom.

Yuri threw Yuuri down on the bed, letting a mischievous grin overtake his features before climbing on top of him and reclaiming their kiss. Their make-out session picked up right where they left off, feeding off of the sexual tension that had been building up between the two of them these past two and a half weeks and it was still as needy as ever, if anything, just getting hotter and hotter as time passed. Within no time, Yuuri was popping the button on Yuri's jeans and reaching a hand into his boxers, wrapping his fingers around Yuri's arousal, the blond man letting out a loud moan and bucking up into the pleasure.

Yuuri started to pump his fist, twisting lightly at the head and playing with the tightness of his fist. 

Until, that is, a cry sounded from down the hall, the cry of their daughter Roza, refusing to sleep and allowing her parents to have some much-needed alone time. They both groaned, but this time it wasn't from pleasure. Yuuri removed his hand but didn't bother to try and re-zip Yuri's jeans, knowing that the younger man wouldn't appreciate the tightness of the constraining material. 

"I've got her, Yura."

Yuri nodded gratefully and Yuuri shifted his own pants before setting off down the hall towards the room to the nursery. Roza was crying in her crib, rubbing her eyes and shifting all around as if she wanted nothing more than to be able to get herself out of the crib. Yuuri cooed, picking her up and shushing her cries. He hummed out loud and sat on the rocking chair, stroking her back to soothe her.

They loved their daughter, their little Roza, she just had the worst timing. 

* * *

 

**A few months later....**

 

Yuuri set the carrier on the floor, Roza sitting quietly in it, looking around at the new surroundings with wide, intelligent eyes. His mother ran out from the kitchen of the onsen almost immediately, Yuuri's father and sister, Mari, following close behind. Yuuri let out a laugh as his parents started to coo over his baby even though they had all seen her multiple times already. Mari chuckled with him and put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him away towards the kitchen.

"Come on, we'll go make some tea while mom and dad are already spoiling her."

While he and his sister were making the tea, Yuuri recounted the unrelenting everyday adventures of trying to raise and care for a baby. He laughed through descriptions of all of the times that she would wake up in the middle of the night, almost like clockwork, and how every time without fail she would need to be picked up for a few moments before she dozed off once again and be perfectly fine for the rest of the night. While the water warmed up, he told Mari how he swore that her appetite was larger than she was. Yuuri pulled out his phone during the wait and started to show Mari different pictures that he and Yuri had taken. Some of them were purely adorable, others were candid shots of Yuri dancing around with Roza in his arms, and some that were just plain silly. 

They poured the tea and took it out with them into the sitting room where everyone else was. Yuuri's father was sitting, Roza in the crook of his elbow, playing with her. Yuuri's mother was close, right next to them, smiling widely. Yuuri felt warm at the sight. His family was the most important thing to him, and to see his parents fawn over their granddaughter already made his heart soar. 

Mari ended up stealing Roza, rocking her gently. 

"Where's Yura?" She asked.

"Oh, he's at the rink practicing right now for a competition coming up. He's been taking a huge amount of time off to be with me and little Roza, so right now he's kind of cramming."

"Oh? I didn't know that there were any big competitions around this time." Yuuri's mother remarked, taking a sip of her tea. Yuuri laughed.

"That's because there isn't. At least, not a major one. Cherry challenged Yuri. No offense to her, but he didn't take it too seriously even though I told him that she had been skating for longer than he has. It wasn't until he saw her skate a few weeks ago that he realized  _maybe_ he should have been practicing at least a little in favor of having almost no regular practice since Roza was born."

Mari snorted loudly and shook her head. 

"I hope she beats him. Love that girl." She paused for a moment, shifting Roza in her arms before looking up at Yuuri with an intrigued expression. "How did this whole thing come about anyways?"

"She told Yuri that she was going to give him a year before he turned into a boring stay-at-home dad and cooed over Roza 24/7 with his inheritance from his parents." Yuuri laughed and so did the rest of his family.

"How about you, Yuuri? Don't you go back to your job soon?"

Yuuri worked at a small bookstore in a cozy part of town. Not because they needed the money, between Yuri's competition money and his massive inheritance from his late, rich parents, but because he didn't want to stay at home the entire time and liked the relaxed afternoons in the store. He liked his little job and his boss was an old friend of his, so it didn't feel much like work at all.

"Yeah, after this month ends I'm going back. Yuri is going to watch Roza for my shifts during the week and he'll practice when I'm home."

The rest of Yuuri's visit with his family went smoothly and consisted of a lot of giggles over baby Roza and shared stories among the rest of them. Yuuri loved the visit and told himself that he would try to swing by more often, even if it was a little difficult with having an infant. They stayed for dinner, Yuuri's mother cooking up a spacial batch of katsudon, the entire family helping out while Roza was napping in Yuuri's old room. 

By the time the katsudon was ready, Yuri had been done practice, showered, and came over also, which Yuuri was ecstatic about. Dinner tasted amazing (it was katsudon, of course it would be wonderful) and they all spent a few hours afterwards talking and laughing and each nursing a cup or two of herbal tea. It was peaceful and familiar and  _nice,_ to have Yuuri's entire family together. He loved it. 

Yuuri rested his head on Yuri's shoulder. Mari was telling them all about her recent day trip up north to a festival with her friends. Yuri smirked a little, coiling his free arm around Yuuri's waist and stroking his thumb across the teeny tiny bit of skin showing from where his shirt rode up the smallest bit. In his other arm was Roza, sleeping quietly in the crook of her papa's arm.  _God, did Yuuri love this man._

They were in their own little bubble, just Yuuri, his husband and their daughter, and Yuuri's family, and there was nothing he would change about it for the world.

* * *

 

**A few months later....**

 

Yuri was tired when he rolled out of bed, but he had a purpose and it was enough to wake him up quickly. Yuri threw on a pair of pants over his boxers as soundlessly as possible, trying not to wake Yuuri up with the ruffling he was doing. Thankfully, his husband continued to sleep on the bed, curled up and taking over Yuri's pillow as normal. Yuri smiled. 

He opened the door and padded down the hall, rubbing his eyes and yawning widely, hand over his mouth.

Today was Yuuri's birthday and Yuri wanted to start it off with a simple breakfast in bed. Cliche? Maybe, but it was sappy and Yuuri loved food and being pampered (though he would never admit it) and Yuri just  _wanted too okay?_

Yuri didn't start off making Yuuri's breakfast right off the bat though, having to take a few minutes to sit and nurse his tea to try and wake himself up. Falling asleep because he was so used to sleeping in while making a surprise meal was not advised, apparently. After his cup of morning tea however, he set to work. 

The entire process wasn't too time consuming, deciding on making Yuuri the same breakfast that his Grandpa would make him on his birthday; fried eggs with kolbasa, some dill (which he had a  _horrid_ time finding, thank you very much) sprinkled on top. He had to redo the first batch however because when he had tried to sprinkle a little salt over the eggs in the usual fashion that they were made, he found out the hard way that the cap on the salt shaker wasn't, in fact, screwed on all the way, the cap and all of the contents falling onto the cooking eggs. He had nearly shouted, stopping himself in time.

The second time Yuri attempted to cook (really, normally he never had these many issues? What was wrong with him today?) the eggs and kolbasa came out fine. Yuri made a plate for himself also, and while the eggs were frying, he started to make some more tea for himself and Yuuri.

However, something else was bound to go wrong, and Yuri found himself groaning as he knocked into the egg carton with his elbow. Springing into action, he managed to grab it before it tumbled completely over the edge, but not before one of the eggs managed to roll out of its spot, falling onto the floor and splattering raw egg into all directions. Yuri cursed, putting the rest of the eggs into the refrigerator before he managed to crush the rest of them and dropping to his knees, towel in hand. Yuri started to mop up the egg, picking up the big pieces of egg shells and throwing them into the trash.

He was reaching for another towel when he realized that he had never finished plating his eggs, distracted from the task by his own clumsiness; they were still on the stone, which was turned on. Yuri lunged for the pan, taking it off the stove and hurriedly sliding the eggs (albeit a little crispier than normal on the bottom now) onto his plate. Yuri rubbed his face with his hand, letting out a sigh. At least it was his eggs, not Yuuri's.

Yuri grabbed the two plates off of the counter and started to walk out of the kitchen, thinking about how they might just not survive with his apparent new-found clumsiness.

But yet again, he realized too little too late, that something was about go wrong. 

Yuri's foot slipped and as he was in the midst of falling backwards, the only thought that was flowing through his head was that he had hadn't finished cleaning up the egg on the floor. A yelp burst out of his mouth out of its own accord as gravity took its hold and he hit the floor, gasping as his head cracked against the tile. 

 _"Fucking hell!"_ Yuri shouted before he could think about it. His head hurt. Their breakfast was now on the floor around him instead of on their plates. Damnit. He had yelled. Yuuri or Roza probably heard that and goddamnit there goes his surprise. Yuri groaned, pressing the heels of his palms to his eye sockets, wishing he could have just gotten this  _one meal right damnit-_

"Yuri?"

Yuri jumped, eyes flying open to meet Yuuri's who was standing at the threshold of the kitchen, one hand on the doorway and the other at his side. He looked sleepy and a bit confused and adorable and fuck. Yuri only wanted to surprise him. He must look so stupid laying on the floor with a grimace, one hand on the back of his head, eggs (both cooked and not) on the floor with him.

"Oh, Yura-"

"Don't," Yuri said, still cursing himself internally, "I just wanted to surprise you because it's your  _birthday_ but I kept messing up and then I slipped and just-ugh!" Yuri let his head fall back, his face scrunching up when the back of his head met the floor again. Ow. That fucking hurt. Maybe he hit his head harder than he thought. He felt a warm hand on his cheek and it made him reopen his eyes. Yuuri looked noticeably more awake, but he also looked happy and his eyes were fond. Yuri vaguely wondered how Yuuri managed to navigate the kitchen so easily without falling. For a second he thought about asking. 

"Yura, you tried to make me breakfast?" He asked, a sweet and wide smile on his face. Yuri grumbled.

"Of course I did, stupid, at least I  _tried_ but-mpf!" Yuri was caught off by Yuuri laughing and leaning down kissing him on the lips, slowly and softly. Like magic, Yuuri felt the lines that seemed etched into his forehead disintegrate. Yuuri pulled back and giggled a little.

"Thank you, Yura, that's so sweet of you."

"No it's not, our breakfast is all over the floor. How is that sweet?"

"Because it's the thought that counts."

"Tch, yeah right." Yuri rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help the smile that slowly widened.

"Mhm, that's exactly what's right. Here," Yuuri picked up the now empty plates and reached up, placing them on the counter. He then stood, helping Yuri up, who winced a little at the protests his head was shouting at him. Yuuri frowned, looking him up and down before ordering Yuri to sit on one of the chairs in the kitchen and not get up; Yuuri could clean the rest of this up. Yuri protested, trying to remove himself from the chair and help Yuuri clean up the mess he made, but every time Yuuri just pushed him back down with a firm smile. 

"Yuri, you hit your head, sit there, it'll only take me a few minutes."

Yuri didn't stop trying to help out the entire time, but Yuuri was right in how quickly it took him to erase all previous evidence of Yuri's spill. Their breakfast was scooped up off the floor and into the trash and the remainder of the cracked egg was wiped down. Yuuri also took a clean towel and some water to the parts of the floor where the food fell, picking up any crumbs or leftover residue. It was efficient and Yuri marveled at it when it was over, almost gaping at Yuuri when he stood up once again, tossing the towels off to the side to be washed later. 

"How did you do that so fast?" Yuri asked incredulously. Yuuri laughed, pressing a kiss to Yuri's forehead. 

"It gets easy after you've spilled so many things so many times."

Next, Yuuri examined the back of Yuri's head, and after declaring that there seemed to be no major damage, no cuts, and Yuri was showing no signs of a small concussion, he retrieved an ice pack and gently pressed it to the bump that had formed on Yuri's skull. Yuri cringed at both the cold temperature and the pressure on his head, but he let Yuuri administer care to him. He snaked an arm around his husband and pulled him into his lap, burying his nose into Yuuri's neck. 

"I'm sorry that I wrecked your breakfast."

"Yuri, love, you didn't wreck it. We can make more, and this time, we can make it together, no?"

Yuri whined.

"But that just ruins it! It's your birthday, you shouldn't have to do anything all day besides relax and enjoy being pampered!"

"So you're saying that I should do what I want to do on my birthday?"

"Yes!"

"Good. I want to cook breakfast with my wonderful husband whom I love very much and then snuggle back in bed with him after we've eaten and kiss him senseless. How about that?"

Yuri smiled, a little bit of a blush forming on his cheeks. 

"Alright," he said with mock annoyance, "if you insist."

Yuuri giggled and leaning in, bringing their lips together gently. They ended up forgetting their plans of breakfast, instead holing themselves right back up in bed, trading small kisses and soft declarations of love. Yuuri couldn't have been happier with how his birthday had started.

* * *

 

**A few weeks later....**

 

Yuri was  _this close_ to calling it quits, taking Yuuri home, and ravishing him. 

They were at a restaurant-bar at a Christmas party hosted by the man Yuuri worked for. He and the rest of the small employee staff were there, as were many of the regulars at the book store. Yuri recognized some of them from his frequent surprise visits to the book store, sometimes lunch for him and Yuuri in hand, sometimes there to just hang out with his wonderful husband while Yuri was on break from skating with Yuuko. There were also people that just were frequenting the place, joining in on the festivities and cheer.

The place itself had it's own class, the warm colors and decor giving the large room a lively feel. The decorations for Christmas consisted of tinsel thrown here and there, baubles handing from it and strings of lights everywhere. Some might have called it tacky, but it held the same energy as the genuinely happy restaurant staff and the laughter echoing on the walls. 

He and Yuuri had been here for a few hours already, and they had already helped themselves--with the rest of the guests--to the buffet. They had both had a few moderate drinks, not enough to get drunk or anything like that, but just enough to feel the warm buzz of alcohol at the base of their skulls if they thought about it. Even the company that he and Yuuri were sitting with were good, lively people who were easy to get along with.

But no, that wasn't the problem here, the problem was that Yuri forgot how Yuuri got when he had alcohol. Granted, he hadn't had much, but Yuri's husband had always been a lightweight, and it didn't help that he hadn't touched alcohol for over a year now at this point, never bothering to have a drink or two after he had had Roza, which Yuri didn't really blame him for. Neither of them were big drinkers, and they typically didn't usually have alcohol in the house. Normally just some vodka or sake of anything.

However, alcohol made Yuuri shed some of his inhibitions and his shy demeanor, making his self-confidence swell. He also became easily unaware of how utterly  _appetizing_ he looked when he unconsciously flaunted his charms. He giggled more, flirted, and had a tendency to just draw attention to himself. He would crane his neck more, linger with eye contact and smile deviously. 

So as the night kept progressing, Yuri kept getting more and more sexually frustrated. Right now, he was nursing a vodka while he watched Yuuri bounce around the room, socializing with his coworkers and favorite customers, which again, Yuri didn't inherently mind.

But Yuuri was in jeans that clung to his ass and thighs, and a jumper that showed a bit of tantalizing skin when he reached up.

But Yuuri was also behaving unabashedly himself, smiling and laughing without a care in the world, which Yuri loved.

But Yuuri was also throwing his head back in laughter like he did when Yuri was sucking marks into his neck or going down on him.

Fuck.

This was going to be a long night. 

-~-~-

It was just past midnight when they finally dragged themselves through their door, giggling and almost hanging off of each other. They weren't drunk per say, at least not off of alcohol. They were intoxicated with themselves, which really, it wasn't the first time. 

As they stumbled out of their shoes and tossed their jackets in the vague direction of the couch, Yuri thought about how glad he was that Yuuri's parents were taking care of Roza tonight. Yuri thought about it for a moment, stopping just long enough for a grin to overtake his features. If Roza was with the Katsuki's, then they wouldn't have to worry about her interrupting-

Yuri was pulled out of his thoughts because suddenly he had an arm-full of Yuuri, who was smashing their lips together, frantically kissing him like it was as essential as oxygen. Which Yuri wasn't complaining about. 

Before they could fall back onto the couch, Yuri stopped them, lacing their fingers and tugging Yuuri behind him, pulling the both of them into their bedroom. Yuuri took the next step though, pushing Yuri back onto the bed and crawling on top of him and into his lap. Then they were kissing once again, hot and dirty and fast and demanding. Yuuri needily nipped at Yuri's bottom lip and the blond complied by opening his mouth, letting their tongues crash together. Yuuri was surprisingly aggressive, trying to dominate the kiss, which Yuri let him, eager to see where this was going. 

That was when Yuuri ground down, rubbing their half-hard cocks together. Yuri gasped and his hands flew to Yuuri's sides, keeping the omega still and rolling his hips up to chase the friction. Yuuri moaned into the kiss, going with the pace Yuri was setting. After a few moments however, Yuuri pulled away and pushed Yuri's chest down so he was lying flat on top of the bed. 

Yuri could tell that this wasn't going to be like a normal fucking between the two of them by the down-right  _predatory_ look in Yuuri's eyes. 

The smaller man leaned forward, cupping Yuri's dick in his pants and stroking him almost roughly through his jeans, dominance in every line of his body. It was a new side to Yuri's katsudon that he hadn't seen and  _fuck_ was this side  _sexy as hell._

"You're mine tonight, Yura, and you definitely aren't going to be in charge." Yuuri nearly growled, his voice deep and gravely, right by Yuri's ear. Yuri bucked up into the touch, moaning at the pleasure. Yuuri smirked, popping open Yuri's button easily and tugging down Yuri's jeans. He slid down until he was face to face with Yuri's straining boxers. He dragged his palms up Yuri's thighs, squeezing the flesh there once to get Yuri's undivided attention. 

"No touching tonight."

"Why?" Yuri asked breathlessly already aching at the thought of not being able to touch his husband. 

Yuuri dug his blunt fingernails into Yuri's skin a little, a malicious grin on his face. 

"Because I'm going to make you forget your name tonight." 

It was a verbal promise and Yuri could tell that Yuuri meant it, the thought only turning him on more and making him groan. He wondered what Yuuri would do if Yuri broke the rule and touched a little bit....

"No Yura," Yuuri said, squeezing this thighs once again, "don't even think about it."

Yuri whined, bucking his hips up the slightest degree, but Yuuri wasn't paying him any mind anymore. He brought his face forward, just barely letting his lips ghost across Yuri's arousal. Yuri moaned, this time really moving his hips, but Yuuri stopped him and only continued with his tease. 

He licked a wide strip up the line of Yuri's hard cock, digging his tongue underneath the head before going right back down and repeating the motion, just as slow, just as agonizing. He then came back up after a few go's, sucking on the head and digging his tongue--clothed by the front of Yuri's boxers--into his slit. Yuuri continued to suck sweetly, shucking off his own pants and boxers, freeing his dick and giving it a few tugs, right in time with his sucks. The entire time he kept his big, doe eyes on Yuri, looking like the most innocent thing in the world even if he was suckling on the tip of his husbands dick.

Meanwhile, Yuri was panting and cursing, his hands white-knuckled and gripping the sheets fiercely. Sweat beaded his forehead with the effort to  _not_ touch his lover, to not rip his own underwear off and have Yuuri blow him. 

But then--Oh! Maybe Yuuri knew him too well, maybe he just wanted to up his teasing game, or maybe it was something else, but Yuri didn't care because Yuuri was pulling down his boxers, letting Yuri's cock spring free. 

Yuuri blew hot air on the tip, making Yuri squirm, before once again closing his mouth on Yuri's dick. Yuuri slowly slid down, letting his husband feel every second of his tongue dragging down his length, working Yuri past his gag reflex, ignoring the little gasps and desperate whines, coming from above him. When Yuuri swallowed, Yuri nearly lost it, having dig his heels into the mattress and bite his fist to keep from bucking up and fucking Yuuri's mouth. Yuuri stayed there for as long as he could, swallowing repeatedly, letting his throat muscles flex and constrict around Yuri's shaft. When he pulled up, however, he smiled, wrapping a hand around Yuri's dick and jerking him just the way that Yuri loved it.

"You're doing so good for me, Yura." Yuri nearly whimpered at that, that's how sensitive he was right now, Yuuri's hand feeling amazing. 

"What do you say about taking things further, huh Yura?" Yuuri whispered huskily. 

He let go of Yuri's dick, moving back to grab lube and a condom from the drawer in their nightstand, popping the cap open to the lube and pouring some onto his fingers. Yuuri laid back and bent his legs, giving Yuri a perfect view from where he was of Yuuri's puckered hole and his balls, his smaller dick standing proudly above. Yuuri circled his own hole with his finger, looking Yuri straight in the eyes as he sunk in into himself, moaning at the feeling. Yuuri pumped his finger in and out at a moderate pace until it was easily moving past the ring of muscle. He then put in another, throwing his head back and scissoring himself. 

"God, Yura, I want your cock so badly, want it to split me open wide, fill me up."

Yuri wasn't sure if he was just rambling at this point, but fuck it was hot and Yuri really couldn't take much more of this, he needed to be inside his lover and fuck him so good. 

Yuuri was now working three fingers in and out of his hole, his face flushed and eye lidded. 

"Put the condom on," he said, sounding out of breath. Yuri didn't hesitate, ripping the packaging and rolling the plastic onto his dick, moaning at the touch of his own hand on his weeping dick. Yuri added a little lube and suddenly Yuuri was pulling his fingers out and pushing Yuri back into a prone position, wasting no time in positioning himself and sinking down onto Yuri's cock. 

They both cried out from the sensations and neither of them dared to move for the fear of coming too soon was great. They had both been brought dangerously close to the edge with Yuuri's teasing of both Yuri and himself, and they wanted this to last as much as possible. 

"Don't touch," Yuuri muttered before raising himself up and abruptly crashing down. 

Yuuri rode him harder than ever before that night, working them both and winding them up higher and higher. Yuri was a sweating, moaning mess underneath Yuuri and frankly, Yuuri wasn't much better. His rhythm was flawless, his hips grinding down when he was seated fully on Yuri's cock, but his dick was bouncing in time with every thrust and Yuri's dick was  _pounding_ into his prostate and  _fuck he wasn't going to last much longer._

"Y-Yuuri I'm--Ah! I'm gonna c-cum!" Yuri gasped, the sensations too much to handle after being blown, teased relentlessly, and watching Yuuri finger himself wide open. Yuuri nodded, moaning his understanding and groaned something that Yuri thought was a "me too" before he sped up, mercilessly impaling himself onto Yuri. Yuri's arms were twitching with the desire to touch him, God he wanted to  _so badly._

Yuuri gasped above him and his eyes rolled back, his rhythm failing and he was coming untouched, ribbons of white cum shooting out of his dick, landing on Yuri below him. Yuuri's body tensed, including his ass, creating a vice around Yuri's own cock, which was enough to put him over. Yuri thrusted almost violently upwards, back arching, a silent scream forced past his lips as he orgasmed.

Yuuri fell forward, Yuri's dick still inside of him, and they were both panting and sweat slicked, but they were also both coming down from the high of one of the best orgasms they had ever had. Yuri brought his arms around his husband, hugging him close and kissing him, slow and sweet. 

"I love you, so so much."

"I know. I love you too."

* * *

 

**Four months later....**

 

Yuuri wasn't in the best of moods. 

Mainly, it was because today had been one of the rare occurrences where he hated his job. It happened every once in a while, he would have a bad day at the bookstore, and today was definitely one of those days. He had had a host of angry customers who where irritable towards nothing in particular it seemed, but didn't pass up the opportunity to complain and generally make things worse for everyone. A little kid had knocked over an entire display of books, leaving Yuuri to pick it all up and repair the books that had been damaged, and a group of teenagers had descended upon the store, causing havoc for over an  _hour_ before they decided that terrorizing Yuuri wasn't fun anymore and they had left. He had also spent his entire lunch hour fixing the place afterwards. Reorganizing the books they had taken out haphazardly, straightening the window displays and erasing a plethora of pencil-drawn dicks. 

On his way home, things got even worse. He couldn't manage to find a single taxi to drive him home so he had to walk (which he normally did because the store wasn't that far away and Yuuri normally enjoyed the light exercise. But now the fact that he had to walk home did nothing but irritate him more).

His angry stomping did come in handy however, as Yuuri arrived home earlier than normal, probably due to him not taking his time and grumbling the entire way.

Yuuri didn't announce that he was home when he walked through the door, just silently closing it and slipping off his shoes, nearly throwing his jacket onto the coat hanger. He slumped into the kitchen and decided to put his anger into something useful, so he heated up a kettle and boiled some water, pouring it into a mug and adding a tea bag. After it cooled enough to sip, Yuuri sighed and leaned up against the counter. He took a few deep calming breaths. He still wasn't his usual happy self, but it was a slight improvement. 

Peaking his head out of the kitchen, he looked for a sign of Yuri or their daughter, not sure if he wanted them around to provide a distraction to his grumpiness or hoping that they were out so he could have a few moments to himself. He didn't see anyone. 

_I wonder where they are?_

Yuuri's question wasn't felt unanswered for long however, because a few minutes later the faint laughter of his husband ran out, sounding as if it was tucked away behind a door. Curious, Yuuri strode in the direction of their hallway where the rest of the room branched off of, one hand curled around the mug in his hand. When Yuuri was nearing the door to Roza's room, he could make out the vague sound of Yuri's voice. Yuuri walked closer, putting his ear to the door. 

Was that....Russian?

His Russian wasn't the best, only what he had picked up from online and Yuri himself so Yuuri could only catch parts of the conversation, but now that he had realized it, Yuri was definitely talking to someone in his mother tongue. 

Call Yuuri curious, be he  _was._

Yuuri rested his hand on the doorknob and another one of Yuri's loud, warm laughs ran out, echoing slightly in weak acoustics of the hall. The laugh was immediately followed by cheery one-sided conversation that Yuuri managed parts of. Yuuri cracked the door open and peeked his head in. Instantly, his black mood shattered and a wide grin wiped the frown off of his face, his heart lighter than normal. 

Yuri was sitting on the rocking chair, facing away from Yuuri and the door. In his arm was baby Roza, gurgling happily. On Yuri's lap was his laptop, propped up by his knees. And on the screen was Yuri grandfather, Nikolai. The old man's face was lit up and all of his attention was directed at his great-granddaughter, his eyes sparkling. Yuri was beaming.

Yuuri couldn't help but listen in to their conversation, just a little.

"She's so tiny, Grandpa! I couldn't believe how small she was when she was born."

"Of course, Yura, you didn't forget that babies are small, did you?"

"No of course, not, I guess it just didn't really sink in. Like wow, all of the sudden I was holding this tiny human and Yuuri and I are responsible for her now, and she  _doesn't like to take her naps,_ " Yuri lightly tickled Roza's belly at that, flicking his eyes down to her and playfully showing how he actually didn't mind that she didn't like sleeping too much, "but I love her, Grandpa. I already love her so much and she's only a few months old."

At this point, Nikolai was looking at Yuri, a knowing expression in every line of his face as he listened to his grandson ramble about his baby.

"I wish you were her to see her right after she was born. She didn't open her eyes after she was born, at least not right away. It was a little bit before she actually did, but Grandpa, she has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen," Yuri changed his hold on her and brung the laptop closer so Nikolai could see her easier, "just look, they're so blue! And they have this silvery-white starburst right in the middle, they're just so pretty."

"Do you remember what I said about eyes, Yura? When you were little?"

Yuri chuckled.

"Of course I do! You told me that beautiful people have beautiful eyes." 

Yuri then tried to explain how whenever she would greet people, she would wrap her entire hands around their finger and gurgle. Yuuri had to put his feel hand over his mouth to stifle a giggle. Yuri was acting like a little kid on Christmas morning and it was  _adorable._

Afterwards, Nikolai laughed heartedly and said something about her sounding like a joy to be around, and Yuri agreed enthusiastically. 

"It sounds like she has you wrapped around her little finger already, Yura."

"Hey! She doesn't! I still make her nap even though she gives me big puppy eyes!"

Nikolai looked like he was trying to not laugh, and Yuuri took it as his leave, closing the door as soundlessly as he had opened it, retreating back into the living room lighter than air. He laid on the couch, head propped up with a pillow. There he couldn't help the giddy smile from taking over his features. He knew that Yuri loved Roza, anyone could see it from the mere way that he looked at her. But that didn't stop the warm, tingly feeling of love from spreading out from his fingers to his toes.

Yuuri closed his eyes and relaxed his body. The stress of the day had melted away and he was happy and content on the sofa, basking in just how lovely his life turned out. Occasionally, Yuuri would sip from the mug in his hands. He didn't hear the door to Roza's room open nearly half an hour later, nor hear the soft footsteps come towards him. He only noticed anything was different when Yuri was nudging him gently with a hand.

Yuuri opened his eyes, smiling up at his little family. Yuri leaned down, kissing Yuuri softly. 

"Hello, when did you get home?"

"Not too long ago, I didn't want to disturb you two." Yuuri said with a laugh. Yuri rolled his eyes fondly.

"You know you could have come in, in fact, you should have, Grandpa was asking after you."

Yuuri felt a little warmth creep into his face at that. He loved Yuri grandfather. The man was like a big teddy bear and immediately had accepted Yuuri into the family. To know that Nikolai had been wondering about him made a smile grow on his face. 

"Oh? Next time then."

"Good, he loves you. Here, hold Roza, I'll get her a bottle."

Yuri handed off Roza to Yuuri's waiting arms and walked into the kitchen. Yuuri smiled down at his daughter kissing her forehead. She giggled and tried to grab at his hands in her usual fashion that Yuri had not-so-long-ago told to his grandfather. Yuuri let her catch one of his fingers and she readily grasped it. Yuuri laughed softly and brushed at her little amount of her hair, moving it so it wasn't so much in her face; she had a lot of hair for a baby of her age. 

Yuuri held her, playing with her a little while Yuri warmed a bottle, and soon enough, Yuri was back, handing the bottle to Yuuri, who held it up to Roza's tiny mouth. She latched on hungrily and started to suck, her hands clenching and unclenching near the bottle like usual. 

"You think she does that because she wants to hold it?" Yuri asked, his voice soft as if any loud noises would disturb the moment. Yuuri shrugged a little, careful not to disrupt Roza. 

"Who knows, maybe."

When Roza was finished with her bottle, Yuuri cleaned it out while Yuri burped her. When he came back into the living room, Yuri was lying down Roza on his chest. She was happily entertaining herself with the fabric of Yuri's shirt. Yuuri smiled once again, crouching down and helping himself to dropping a kiss on Yuri's lips. They let it continue for a few moments, Yuri breaking it with a yawn. 

"You tired already? Usually you last a lot longer than that." Yuuri said cheekily, biting his cheek to stop the laugh. Yuri swatted at him, but couldn't really reach well because his movements were already limited with Roza on his chest. 

"Oi! Piss off, that's not what you were saying last night!"

Yuuri felt his face go red.

"You're insufferable."

"Tch, then I guess we are a perfect match then." 

Yuuri's mouth dropped open at that and Yuri laughed, Roza giggling at how the action moved her up and down. Yuuri sputtered for a comeback, trying to figure out how to  _not_ let Yuri win but dammit he had nothing. 

"Touche, well played Yuri." Yuuri said, with fake stiffness. Yuri could see right through him and frankly he didn't care. 

A few seconds later they both burst out laughing, only for Yuri to yawn again. 

Yuuri retreated to their bedroom, retrieving a book after having to search for where he had tossed it last night. However, when he came back, Yuri was passed out cold on the couch, both hands protectively hold Roza to his chest. Roza was nodding off, looking exhausted and eyelids drooping. Soon enough, they were closed shut. Yuuri felt that warm rush again, and he kissed both of their heads before settling down in the chair across from them and opening his book, his heart full.

From where he had started off in life to where he was now was astonishing, full of heartbreak and love and loss and pain and joy, but as he sat there, watching his husband, the love of his life, cradle their daughter in his sleeping arms as if she was the most precious thing in the world, Yuuri knew that if he were to go back, he wouldn't change a single thing. 

The battle for his heart was won.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! The follow-up story I promised! I'd appreciate it if you guys maybe idk spread the word or something to all of the people that originally read my story can find out that I continued my universe!
> 
> ALSO
> 
> I'd like to personally thank you guys, from the bottom of my heart, for all of the love that you've all shown me. I'm sitting here looking at the data from "A Battle For The Heart" and it's....mind blowing. 21,658 hits, over 1,000 notes, over 150 bookmarks, 721 comments.....thank you all so much, I can't believe you all loved a little story like mine so much; it means a lot to me!
> 
> I am going to continue writing, and while I am not sure quite yet if I am going to adapt a routine posting schedule, I am always open to ideas that you guys may want to shoot off of me or possibly request.
> 
> I hope you all liked it and it was at least worth a little bit of the wait! :D
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, I love hearing your thoughts, even if it's just key board smashing :)
> 
> Принцесса ---- princess  
> Мой славный котёнок ---- my sweet kitten  
> 


End file.
